1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of packing a stuffing box assembly so as to form more efficient seals, and to the seals formed thereby. More particularly, this invention relates to the formation of more efficient seals in the stuffing box assembly of pumps and valves, and like structures, through the use of a flexible, corrugated expanded graphite ribbon or tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Expanded graphite has long been employed as a packing material to form very efficient seals for the stuffing box assembly of pumps and valves. To date, such expanded graphite packing has taken the form of preshaped lamellar rings. While this form of packing provides a highly efficient seal for a wide variety of fluids under widely varying conditions, the use of such packing requires an exact interference fit between the preformed ring and the stuffing box and shaft of the pump or valve. Consequently, preformed packing of this type is impractical for field operations, and has found only limited application in those rare situations where the preformed rings conform exactly to the dimensions of the stuffing box and shaft.